The present invention relates to a method of playing chess for four players which employs chess pieces of four different colors, a cross-shaped game board having 160 alternately-colored squares, two prominent intersecting center lines which are clearly distinguishable from other lines on the playing board, and special rules regarding the promotion of pawns, the conclusion of the game, and the determination of the winning player.